1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a motion damping arrangement between a terminal clamp and the first line carrier of the take-up section for a cable haul system, where one or more cables are secured at a terminal clamp, and are guided over line carriers running on a rail. When the carriers bunch together the cable forms loops. The motion damping arrangement absorbs at least part of the kinetic energy of the first and subsequent line carriers.
2. Prior Art
In cable haul systems known hitherto the terminal clamp and/or the first line carrier include a motion damping arrangement. This arrangement usually takes the form of rubber buffers in which some of the kinetic energy of the line carriers is dissipated. When cable take-up is required, in general, when the first line carrier comes into contact with the terminal clamp, the sudden stop causes the loops of cable initially to swing violently in the direction of motion of the carriers sometimes striking the limiting wall, and subsequently to swing back to a rest position. In the course of this swinging, the loops may become entangled, and at the very least the cables rub violently against each other. Another disadvantage is that the buffers mounted on the terminal clamp or on the first line carrier are called upon to absorb practically all the kinetic energy of the cable system and are therefore subject to severe impact stresses.
These types of disadvantages and problems also arise in cable systems which are not fully extended where the first line carrier may remain practically stationary at the terminal clamp.